User talk:-Nebula-
Hello, LEGO Universe Wiki. Mythrun kept bugging me to join - It worked. :P -Nebula- 08:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Welcome to the Wiki, Nebula. Yo, Nebula! Welcome to the wiki! Eddy847 20:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Dissapeared? Nebula, Nebula, O wherefor art thou, my friend? Seriously though, where did you go? You've been absent for like, ever. I'm giving you two days to show up somewhere, and if nobody has heard from you by then, I'm going to have to take control of the team (again). until then, Eddy847 01:11, September 7, 2011 (UTC) SKIS Code? Yo, Nebula. Hey, I know that you're going to be gone for a while, but I thought I would show this to you now so I don't forget later. Besides, this means I don't have to type it out for you in LU. :P If you remember, a while ago, I was talking to you in LU, and I mentioned something about a SKIS Code of Honor. Well, here it is (the prototype anyways). Let me know what you think. Here at team SKIS, we value Honor and Chivalry as much as Duke Exeter, and we expect the same of our members. Below is a list of rules that MUST be followed by ALL members, no matter what rank. We do this to protect our members from any mistreatment they may induce from bad conduct, as well as keeping our clean image in check. Failure to follow this Code will result in appropriate punishment. 1. All members must show respect to their superiors, and superiors to those under them. 2. If a member is absent without leave for over fifteen days, he or she will be removed from the team unless a sufficient explanation can be given. 3. If the current leader must quit the team, command will be given over to the second-in-command. If the second-in-command is unable to do so, command will be given over to the third-in-command. If the third-in-command is unavailable, leadership of the team will be decided by a vote. The member with the highest vote will be given control of the team. 4. If a new leader does not do his job appropriately and/or abuses his position, command will be removed from him by the previous leaders, and a new leader will be decided. 5. Members will show respect to all players, no matter their rank or faction. 6. Team SKIS will remain neutral in all Faction/Team Wars. 7. Team SKIS will always be available to help an allied team in need, unless the issue goes against SKIS’ standards. 8. If any problem involving members of the team is seen, SKIS will investigate the matter and deal with it appropriately. 9. If members use/attempt to use foul language or offensive comments, they will be removed from the team. 10. SKIS members are not permitted to share property codes to non-members. 11. SKIS reserves the right to remove, block, report or subtract points from any member of the team at any given time. 12. SKIS will NOT show favoritism to select members if they go against the code and must be punished. If you are not Nebula, don't bother commenting. Eddy847 03:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC)